Watching Can Lead To Wonderful Things
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: Mal accidently watches in on a long awaited session of love between Kaylee and River....but forgets about River's power to sense things....


Title: Watching can Lead to Wonderful things

Author: Lyndsi

Rating FRAO

Summary: Mal accidently walks in on Kaylee and River during some loving.

Pairing: Kaylee/River/Mal

They were kissing, two women that I never thought I would ever see together. One of them I thought was sleeping with the other's brother, but who knows. They were kissing, touching, doing everything in their power to get undressed as fast as humanly possible. I look at the two girls wondering why I ever came down here in the first place. I don't even remember why I came down here after I saw this. This is a beautiful sight, something that I never thought I would ever see. I mean I have accidently walked in on Zoe and Wash, but that was before...nevermind that but the matter at hand is that River Tam and Kaylee Frye are sitting here in this very room getting ready to go at it.

I felt a presence, there was someone outside the door and I smiled..."So Kaylee would you mind someone else joining in the fun?" I ask smiling.

"Someone's out there watching isn't there?"

"Mal...You'd be better in here if you planned on being a part of this." I say with a smile on my face as Mal walks in.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude..."

"Yes you did..." I say smiling at him.

"And you already knew that."

"I did, and I also know how you want to be a part of this..."

"What does Kaylee have to say..."

Kaylee didn't have to say much of anything, she just looked at him. Eyes filled with lust, ready to pounce on him at any possible moment. "I think you have an answer..." Kaylee said standing up and walking to Mal.

"Kaylee, are you sure..."

"Shut up Mal..." she said kissing him.

Damn she was a good kisser, never expected anything this good from someone so...young. Kaylee was already undressing me, while River was in back of her, kissing Kaylee's neck. "So how long has this little thing between you two been happening?" I ask.

"Remember Christmas when you were spying on us with the fake mistletoe and how pissed off I was about how Kaylee was with Simon and that kiss I got under the fake mistletoe..."

I was shirtless at the time, taking in Kaylee's smell like it was honey, wonderful smelling honey. I was kissing down her neck, going down to her breasts lightly suckling one, while River was suckling the other. She had to literally sit down or else her legs would have gave in. We laid her back taking turns switching sides on her breasts as we both kiss down her stomach. I leave the scene and let River do her job in making Kaylee happy. Then something happened that I didn't all expect. The position was switched with River on the bottom and Kaylee on the top...That was when I wanted to just walk out and leave them to it.

"You joined in don't think that I'm letting you out of it sir." River said to me right before she screamed within pants.

"Shall we have our turn at taking care of him?" Kaylee asked.

I dragged Mal toward the bed, it's been since Simon since I had sex of any sort with a man. Figured it would be just as well if we both had our chance at Mal...I leaned in and kissed him as River follows suit. She leaves the picture a minute and watches as she plays with herself...

"Come here River..." Mal said, "It's no fun watchin' when you have someone who can do it for ya." he said.

River walked over to Mal, she straddled his stomach blocking my way to pretty much everything. I didn't care she was doing what she was told.

"Now move down some so I can reach ya..." he said softly.

She again did what he said, now I was kissing down his lower stomach hitting his pubic hair, listening to River's gasps of pleasure as Mal was pleasuring her with his mouth made me want more...but I wasn't going to get that. I sucked on the underside of his cock making him harder. There was a slight gasp from Mal as River was feeling even more love from Mal then what she originally thought, and she knew what he was thinking, how he wanted more of this young woman, so she just stayed where she was when I started prepping Mal. "Mal I'm going to do something that I've never really tried before and it should work ok in your current position."

River moved so that Mal could reply..."Do what you want...I'm busy..."

I just smiled and got on his cock and started riding it. Looking at the woman that was getting suckled like she was, I was beginning to think that he may have wanted more from her. I didn't care, something about those two just made me even more turned on, which made River feel alot more turned on because she can feel everything that happens. "Oh god..." I moan as I hear a slight moaning sound coming from Mal's throat, it's hard to speak when you have a pussy lined up with your mouth of the woman that you truly love.

I was literally in Heaven, getting ridden by my fix-it girl, and having the one true person that I deeply love sitting on me getting more then she really deserves right now. I grin everytime I hear her moan, because it means that I am doing her a great service, not just because we are all getting pleasured in one way or another. At the last second before my orgasm I look at River, she nods her head knowing exactly what I'm thinking... Kaylee was riding me like mad, she's right when you are stuck without having sex on Serenity and when she finally does, it's fantastic, I feel her shudder after her orgasm when I orgasm with her as River moves down and captures my mouth in hers taking her taste in her mouth.

"I taste good..." she said before getting off of me.

"Yeah you do..." I said to her as Kaylee was getting off me. "And you weren't too bad yourself Kaylee..."

"Course I wasn't, that's what you get when you don't give me a real man to have sex with for 8 months! I think I might use ya more often. Actually I think we both will."

I started cleaning myself up and getting dressed..."And I wouldn't mind a single bit, now if you would excuse me I need to take a shower."

"And so do we so we will see you later Mal." Kaylee said getting back into normal fix-it girl mode.

"Next time just walk in if you see us...you wouldn't be intruding..." River said as she smiled and walked toward the bathroom with Kaylee in tow.

Now that is how I learned that watching things can lead to things more wonderful then you could ever imagine.


End file.
